Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music
Production Episode: 22 Date: January 8, 1975 Time: 50:20 Musical Director: Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Producer: Mark Stuart Director: Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Quickie: Escaped Convicts * A Host of Stars ** Swinging Bristols ** Gorg and Zola ** Marrianne Faceful ** The Duo Denal ** Nyree Dawn Porker * Ballad: The Beach of Waikiki * Gavin Blod: A Man and his Music * Quickie: Help Wanted * Guest: Lee Gibson - Moment of Truth * "The Long Dry Summer" by Tennessee Robbins * Newer Faces * Tag: The Fruit Stand Highlights * Gavin Blod: A Man and His Music * Help Wanted * The Long Dry Summer * The Fruit Stand Cast * Benny Hill * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Stella Moray * Diana Darvey * Jack Wright * Samantha Stevens * Bill Weston * Anne Bruzac * Yvonne Dearman (uncredited) Quotes * "At ports, soldiers left town for the front. Crowds are seen cheering, singing and laughing... because they weren't going." - Gavin Blod Narrator ---- * "Communist with knife and fork want to meet capitalist with steak and kidney pie." - Baron Shtuk ---- * Ivy Friske - "He said he would drink to his favorite composers." Gavin Blod Narrator - "Mozart and Liszt?" Ivy Friske - "No, he only drank sherry!" ---- * Cissy - "I can marry any man I please." Cissy's Mother - "But you don't please any of them!" ---- * Cissy's mother - "Every man has his price." Cissy - "But he gives green stamps!!" ---- * Mr. Arbutnis - "I didn't ask to be born." Cissy - "You didn't want to stay where you were, did you?" ---- * Cissy - "I've never been so insulted in all my life!" Mr. Arbutnis - "That's cause you don't get out much!" ---- * Mr. Arbutnis - "Why are you always scratching yourself?" Cissy - "Because I'm the only one who knows where it itches." ---- * "Now you see it, now you don't? Sounds like a nudist rolling down a hill!" - Ted Ray ---- * "I believe in life, liberty and the pursuit of Raquel Welch." - Ted Ray Trivia * "The Long Dry Summer" is loosely based on the 1958 movie, "The Long Hot Summer," with Paul Newman and Joanne Woodard, which was based on "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" by Tennessee Williams. * "Newer Faces" is a parody of the pre-"American Idol" talent series "New Faces" which aired on ITV from 1973 to 1978 and from 1986 to 1988. Benny plays four of the judges from the series, namely Derek Hobson, Ted Ray, Mickie Most and Clifford Davis. * The hospital location in the Gavin Blod sketch looks like the same set from the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Hospital sketch from The European Song Contest. * The "communist with knife and fork" quote returns on the February 11, 1981 episode as part of the Undercover Sanitary Inspector sketch. Sequence * Last Episode: Film Time at the National Film Theater * Next Episode: Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy ---- Category: Episodes Category: 1975 Episodes